It's Not Good to Bottle up Emotions, Dean Winchester
by SilverSlumbers
Summary: Dean gets angry when asked to kick Castiel out of the bunker. One-Shot, PWP, Human Cas, Slightly Dominant Dean. Warning: This is pretty much just pure Destiel smut.


Everything is falling apart at the seams.

That's all Dean can think about as he storms around in the bunker. How can he possibly kick Cas out? Sure, the man has made some mistakes; trusting Metatron, working with Crowley, becoming God for a bit. But this is the man who raised Dean from perdition; the man who has saved Sam and his own life countless times. How could he just throw him out into the world so unprepared?

Dean looked at his younger brother sitting across the table from the former angel. Sam was smiling, joking with Castiel as if he were fine. The hunter found it hard to believe he was too weak to survive with Gadreel, but who was Dean to question the knowledge of an angel. Dean sighed, he couldn't live without Sam, and if that means he has to say goodbye to Cas for the time being, then so be it.

Once Dean had thought out his plan of action, he decided to move in. "Hey Sammy, just thought I'd let you know that we're all out of your rabbit food. You might need to go to the store."

Sam took a swig of his beer and looked at his elder brother. "Yeah, I was thinking about going tomorrow after my jog." Dean sighed, making Sam notice his awkward expression. One that told him he needed to get out. 'Ah," he said taking notice. "Or maybe I could go now." He said, casually grabbing his jacket and wallet from the counter. "Need anything?"

"Pie." Dean said automatically. Sam nodded and left the bunker leaving Dean and Cas alone to talk. The hunter took a seat in front of Cas, absentmindedly avoiding eye contact. "Cas, can we talk?" He asked in his usual gruff voice.

Castiel sat up from his semi-slouching position on the dining room chair. "Of course, Dean. You know I love our talks." He said, an innocent smile sweeping across his face. "Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, picking up on Dean's complex emotions.

He didn't mean to, but Dean looked up. He looked up and realized he was staring into Cas's stunningly blue eyes. His innocent glare at Dean sent a pang of guilt and sorrow through the heart of the aging hunter. A heart, at times, he forgets he even has until he's caught in one of Castiel's intense glares. He can't bring himself to talk. Dean's bottled up emotions then came out in rage. He slammed his fist on the table and jolted out of his chair. He couldn't bare to look into those beautiful blues, so full of trust and hope.

It wasn't but a few seconds that he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wanted to feel comfort, but he couldn't force his own heart to feel anything but ache. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Cas. He needed to be a man. He could do this.

Cas was shocked at Deans sudden outburst, but showed no signs of curiosity, only comfort. When Dean stood up and faced away from him so abruptly, he felt nothing but concern and sympathy for his friend. He waited a second before he himself slid out of his chair and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't quite understand why he thought this would help Dean, but he had been discovering more and more during his time as a human.

When Dean turned around to face him, Cas couldn't help but feel his heart shatter into millions of pieces. The tears floating in Dean's candy apple green took him by surprise. He had never seen such a strong man break before. Cas brushed the back of his hand across the stubble on Deans cheek.

Dean's feelings of guilt only worsened by Cas's comfort. His next action even surprised him. Dean lost all control and snapped, crashing his lips together with the former angel. Dean will admit, he has thought about what it would be like to kiss Cas before, but normally he would have never acted upon it. He was weak from guilt. At least that's what he was telling himself as he deepened the kiss.

Dean was NOT gay. He was sure about that. He had chicks begging for him left and right. Of course, there were those nights that he liked to feel taboo. Oh yes, Dean enjoyed changing it up from time to time, but only ever in fantasies. And that one time when he was 16 and kissed Ryan McCloud when his dad had left on a hunt and Sammy was asleep, but that was only a kiss.

He couldn't help himself. Cas played way too many games with his looks across the room and his sheepish flirting. He practically ripped off the ex-angels trench coat in attempt to get some kind of skin contact. _Who wears this many layers of clothing?_ He asked himself as he pulled away from Cas's mouth. They were both breathing heavily and just string at each other in shock. Well, Cas was staring in shock, but dean possessed nothing but desire and lust deep in his soul.

Tonight, Dean is taking what he wants.

He takes a tight grip of the navy blue tie wrapped around Cas's neck and leads the man into his room. Cas, while not protesting Dean's actions, can't help but feel reluctant. Pushing these feelings aside, he follows the hunter through the bunker to his room.

Once they get to their destination, Dean decided to lock the door. Once he feels comfortable, he turns to look at his companion. Cas is stunned at Dean's animalistic-like characteristics at that moment. He felt like he was watching a lion circle in on his prey and he was the lone deer, preparing to be pounced on.

Dean walked towards Cas with the lust still burning in his eyes. There was no time to be gentle. He pushed Cas down on his bed and straddled his thighs. Cas, being completely inexperienced, just laid back and allowed Dean to act out his frustration and anger.

Dean attacked Cas's neck with his lips. He felt the need to mark him as the angel marked the hunter as he raised him from Hell. He knew his lover would have bruises, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. He was using everything; lips, teeth, and tongue. All working on Cas's neck and jaw. Cas began to enjoy the new sensations he was feeling, leaning his head back and inviting Dean, encouraging him. He didn't quite understand why.

Once Dean was satisfied with the marks he left on the ex- angel, he moved down to his shirt quickly unbuttoning his top and throwing off the tie. "My God…" Dean said in shock. He had never even seen Cas without his coat let alone topless. What he saw sent chills through his body. He gently traced his fingers across Cas's, or rather Jimmy's, smooth, tight stomach. He then traced his fingers along his sharp hip bones, stroking the tiny hairs of his happy trail.

Cas couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped him. "Dean…" He muttered, closing his eyes to fully take in the sensation of the hunters touch.

"Do you like that?" Dean asked, a slight smile spreading across his face. "Is your stomach sensitive?"

Cas didn't know how to answer that. Did he like that? His body sure did. Jimmy must have. Did he? While Cas remained unresponsive, Dean decided to have a little fun. He slid off Cas and sat on his knees in between Cas's legs dangling from the bed. It only took dean a second to get his pants undone. He could feel Cas's erection straining hard against his casual white striped boxers. "I guess you really like that." Dean said with an accomplished smirk.

Whatever had taken over Dean that night showed no fear. He acted as though he had done this plenty before, but in reality these were all of his fantasies coming true. He wasn't ashamed to admit he enjoyed it. He traced along Cas's abdomen with his tongue, and though Cas was enjoying this he couldn't help but feel unfulfilled.

Dean had noticed Cas absentmindedly bucking his hips against his face, but he could tell Cas was too deep into pleasure to notice what he was doing. Though Cas didn't know what to do, his body sure did.

Dean was surprised to find out he didn't actually have to prepare himself much to go down on another guy. He was learning quite a bit about himself tonight. He rip off Cas's boxers in one fluid motion and attached his lips to the tip of his member without a second thought. He reaction Cas gave was something that Dean wished he could have gotten on tape.

Cas's eyes flew open and the front half of his body shot up. His mind was attempting to wrap around the feeling of Deans lips around him.

Dean was rather surprised to learn just how large Cas actually was. He attempted to deep throat like so many other people could do with him, but he just couldn't. Damn gag reflex. Cas didn't seem to mind though as Dean licked up and down his shaft. As Cas began to moan and squirm in Dean's bed, Dean couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He jumped up from between Cas's legs and began stripping off every article of clothing he had on. Cas could again see Deans animalistic side as he shed off his boxers, reveling an erection not too far from his own, size wise.

Cas slid up further in the bed, whining in protest at the lack of contact. His heart started racing as Dean dug around in his nightstand, finding a small bottle of lotion. As Dean turned to look at his partner, he couldn't help but feel some sympathy. This probably wouldn't be easy for Cas. "I don't have any kind of lube or anything," Dean explained. "But this lotion should work. You're on board with this, aren't you Cas?"

Cas nervously bobbed his head, too excited to stop now.

Dean nodded and poured a generous amount of lotion on his fingers. "This might feel weird." Dean said before slipping a digit into Cas's tight hole. Cas fidgeted a moment before he got use to the foreign feeling. "Is that okay?" Dean asked, slipping in another finger. The process continued until Dean could fit in three fingers and couldn't wait any longer.

Using the last of the lotion to slick himself up, he lined his member up to Cas's still virgin hole and pushed in. His first thrust in was slow, allowing Cas to get use to all of Dean inside of him. But after that first stroke, all of the gentleness melted. Dean was angry. Everything just hit him in that moment; Sam, Metatron, Gadreel, Crowley, and now Cas? He couldn't lose Cas. He was his. Dean was fucking Cas as though an animal would mark it's territory. Cas is the one thing no one can take away from him.

At first, Cas was very uncomfortable. He didn't quite understand why humans enjoyed this pain. It was agonizing. Occasionally Dean would rub against his painful erection, but that was the only relief Cas would get until… "Ah, Dean… Don't stop!" Whatever Dean was hitting was sending waves of pleasure throughout Cas's entire body. Now he understood, but he couldn't even form an intelligent sentence. This was so much better than Dean's lips.

With a few more thrusts Dean lost himself, coming inside Cas with an almost predatory growl. A few seconds after witnessing Dean's climax, Cas's came falling apart under him.

Dean rolled off of Cas and laid next to him on his bed. "Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asked, still in a post-orgasmic afterglow.

Dean rolled on his side to look at Cas in the eyes. "I'm sorry Cas. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that." After he said that, the reality of what just happened hit him hard. "Oh my God, Cas!" Dean said in a louder tone. "I am so sorry man. I don't know what came over me. I just been thinking about…"

Cas stared at Dean in confusion. A look that Dean always found adorable with Cas's squinted eyes and his tilted head. "Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked in a concerned voice.

Dean sighed, a smile ghosting his features. "No, you were... You were fantastic." Dean melted at the large smile that crossed Cas's face. "It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. How about for now we find our clothes and get some grub, eh?" Dean said, putting his hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I'd like that, very much." Cas said, hopping of the bedand sliding on his clothes. Dean followed shortly after haphazardly throwing his clothes on by missing belt loops and not tucking in his shirt correctly.

"You ready Cas?" Dean asked, watching the former angel search the room.

Cas looked under the sheets and in the floor, but he couldn't find it. "Dean, have you seen my coat?" He asked. Dean chuckled at Cas's current look. His tie was flipped across his shoulder and he had obviously left buttons undone. It was cute. Dean smiled, "I think we got rid of that in the kitchen." Dean said, point out into the hall.

One the boys made it to the dining area, Cas bent down to grab his coat. At that time, Sam came waltzing through the door with bag of groceries in his hands. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the condition of his brother and his friend.

"I KNEW IT" Sam shouted.


End file.
